Paradise
by Girlsluv4GOD
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene have been married for 2years now and Rapunzel wants kid's. Eugene doesn't know if he's ready for kids. Will Rapunzel convince Eugene? Find out in this story ful of action, romance, and family. (Its a working process sorry!) PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO VOICE YOUR OPINION OF THIS STORY. IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME!
1. The Thought

**Ciao! Hello! I'm going to be practicing some Italian. Hope it's not going to bug you guys!**

CHAPTER 1: The Thought

* * *

Rapunzel was leaning against the balcony where she first met her mom and dad. Her REAL mom and dad. She smiled at the thought of that memory and closed her eyes breathing in the warm summer air. She felt a gentle breeze blowing her hair in the process, tickling her nose, her hair was down to her shoulders now. As Rapunzel opened her mouth to sigh, a big gush of wind blew her hair in her mouth and started choking her. As she was reaching for the strands of hair, she heard soft thumps of boots hitting the wooden floor. She quickly yanked the hair out of her mouth and gasped for air.

"Blondie, you ok?" The all so familiar voice of her boyfriend, the ex-thief asked.  
Rapunzel could feel her face grow hot at the embarrassing moment that just happened as she turned around to see Eugene, his hazel, Brown eyes full of concern and his lips forming that perfect frown.

"Y-yeah, I just uh..."Rapunzel didn't want to make this any more embarrassing. She tried to come up with a reasonable explanation but failed miserably. "Nothing... it was nothing."

" Rapunzel you can't fool me, I know when the love of of my life is troubled." Eugene said with a smirk as he took both her hands into his rough hands. "What happened?"

" it's stupid..." Rapunzel mumbled.

"Rapunzel, really what happened?" His eyes searching Rapunzel's face.

"A big gust of wind blew my hair into my face and I took a big breath and started choking on my hair!" Rapunzel said in a rush. Eugene chuckled."That's it? Oh Rapunzel, that's hilarious!" He exclaimed with a smirk. "Come on wipe that frown off your face. Please, it's too cute."

"What if I don't want to?" Rapunzel giving him the innocent, sad look with her big, green eyes.  
Eugene smiled at his beautiful wife. HIS wife. "Well then I would have to do this." He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips tasting the sweetness of her breath as she returned the favor. Soon air became extremely important and they broke away gasping for air.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel whispered as she looked into the soft brown, hazel eyes.

"Yes my dear?"

"I was thinking about something that I've always wanted to have."

"And what's that?" Eugene whispered back for fear that if he doesn't he'll ruin the perfect moment. "I'll give you anything that you want."

"Well I've been wanting this for so long but I didn't know how to bring it up."Rapunzel starts playing with a small piece of hair.

"Well come on, tell me."

Rapunzel hesitated for a moment thinking of how to say it without freaking the Prince out. She took a deep breath and said it very fast. "Iwanttohavekids!"

"What? Slow down."

"I want to have...kids."Rapunzel said in a whisper.

"Kids?" Eugene's face drained all it's color. Kids? Had he heard her right? Oh man... She wants kid's...

"Yes, don't you? I just think kids are just so adorable and lively! You could learn so much from their innocence! And they just bring smiles to everyone's faces. Don't you think so Eugene? Eugene?" Rapunzel was getting so excited and wasn't even paying attention when her husband passed out on the floor until she looked in his direction when she thought she heard someone knock. But it was really the soft thud of a body hitting the floor. The site of her husband on the ground made her gasp and call for a nurse.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 1 for you! I have no idea how long it's going to be. If you could, pllllleeeaaasseee put a review on what you think of it so far! That would be awesomeness! Loves, hugs, kisses, and other sweet things from me! **

**Just kidding...maybe**

**Also if any of you guys want me to translate my story into different languages, just ask me. I would be delighted to do that for you. :D**


	2. The Worry

**You guys THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Man, over 100views in just about a day! You guys are awesome! Hahaha love ya guys! **

* * *

_Is he ok?_ Rapunzel thought for the millionth time. It's only been a few hours since Eugene passed out after that accident. _'Oh i shouldn't have told him. I knew he was going to pass out. I knew he would! Ugh! Why was I so stupid!? '_

"Rapunzel, dear?" The Queen of Corona approached her distressed daughter. "What's bugging you sweetheart?"

"Oh mother, I shouldn't have told him that I wanted kids!"Rapunzel exclaimed. Her face suddenly tightened as she asked her mother what has been bugging her, "Shouldn't he have woken up by now? "

The Queen gave her a sympathetic smile and gently took her daughter's hand and looked at her with the same green eyes. "When he fell we think he might've hit his head on a chair or part of the balcony but we aren't sure yet. But he does have a minor concussion. We gave him some medicine that helps the brain heal faster. But the side effect is he is very drowsy. "

"Oh mother this is all my fault! "Rapunzel said feeling tears springing in her eyes. She tried to blink them away but then they started pouring down her face like a waterfall, causing them to stain her dress. The Queen immediately yet gently wiped the tears away and brought her daughter into a big warm hug.

"Sweetie, everything's going to be ok. I promise. If you want we can go see him."The queen said in a whisper pulling away from the hug and staring into Rapunzel's bloodshot eyes.

"Mhmm I... I want to see him." Rapunzel says. At this response, the queen smiles and leads her to the infirmary where they find two nurses constantly checking Eugene's vital signs when one of them looks up at the sound of the door open and they quickly curtsy, waiting for the queen to give them orders.

"My daughter would like to see her husband for a moment if that's alright?"

"Yes, absolutely you're highness." The nurses say in unison, quickly curtsing and leaving the room.

Rapunzel turns to her mother and says,"I would like to be alone with him for a bit."

"Certainly my dear."The queen says and leaves the room, quietly closing the door. Rapunzel quickly rushes to her husband's side and flings her arms around his sleeping body.

"Oh Eugene, I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel whispers and starts sobbing into his chest, gently touching the bandage around his head. She takes her other hand and gently grasps Eugene's hand and squeezes it lightly. Suddenly, Rapunzel feels her hand being squeezed back and looks up in shock at her hand and then at Eugene's face. "Eugene?"Rapunzel whispers. Ever so slowly Eugene opens his eyes slightly and notices Rapunzel's face and smiles.

"Hey Blondie." Eugene whispers.

Rapunzel smiles and leans down to give him a kiss. She pulls away and starts to sing her special song:  
"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine._  
_Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design __Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_

_"_That was absolutely beautiful Rapunzel." Eugene says smiling softly. He struggles to sit up and grimace when he touches his head.

"You hit your head when you fell. So they gave you a special medicine to let your brain heal. But the side-affect is you are very drowsy. " Rapunzel says but then bursts out into tears. "Eugene I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel cries, putting her face into her hands.

"Hey... Hey Blondie... shhhh shhh it's ok, it's ok. It wasn't your fault." Eugene forces his wife to look at him but gently taking away her hands from her face and gently raising her chin up with one finger and places a gentle, sweet kiss on her lips. "I just happened to faint when you said you wanted kids. And to be honest I... I was scared. But I'm so sorry I caused you all this stress. Hey, why don't we go into our room ok? I'm feeling sooooo much better now. I think all I need is some sweet loving from my wife and be able to see you everyday. "Eugene says with a smile.

Rapunzel smiles back and fetches her mother reassuring her that everything is fine and that Eugene himself wants to go to his own room.

* * *

**The first night back with Eugene **

Rapunzel and Eugene are lying in bed curled up together. Eugene has already fallen asleep and Rapunzel hasn't realize how tired she was until she got in bed with Eugene. But she wanted to wait for Eugene to fall asleep so she could listen to him snore. _ Oh how I missed his snoring._ Rapunzel thinks as she gently drifts into sleep.

_Rapunzel falls asleep to be welcomed to a nightmare where she finds Eugene with a pair of scissors and he gets so mad because the hair is so long and blonde "I hate your hair, it should be brown because I have a thing for brunettes. "_

_"NO! Oh PLEASE NO! Eugene! EUGENE!" Rapunzel screams when Eugene starts hacking away at her hair. She tries to get out of his deadly grasp but to no avail. "Look at at!" Eugene screams, showing her her hair, her blonde hair turning brown by each chop. "Its utterly disgusting!" By now Rapunzel is sobbing hysterically. 'Why does he hate it?' Rapunzel thought. 'Why can't he see that my hair helped us a million times? Why does he hate me?'Rapunzel cried even harder and louder as the chopping became more aggressive. "There, perfect! Now you look beautiful without all the horrible excuse for hair."Eugene said putting down the scissors. The scene suddenly changed to where Eugene was screaming get up._

_"What?" Rapunzel asked confused._

_"Wake up! Wake up!" Eugene was suddenly shaking her shoulders._ Rapunzel suddenly woke up and felt cold sweat dripping down her face.

"Rapunzel." A voice said. Rapunzel looked to her left and found Eugene staring at her with his hazel eyes full of concern. Rapunzel felt suddenly scared and started crying.

"Hey... Rapunzel what's wrong? Blondie, shhh shhh it's ok. What happened."

"Oh Eugene it was.. horrible... you... you.." Rapunzel tried to speak as sobs shook her whole body. Eugene scooted closer to his wife and brought her into a warm and comforting embrace, stroking her hair.

"Its ok. It was only a dream, it's not real"

"Oh Eugene... you... took scissors and started to cut my long blonde hair and said it was disgusting... and...and... "Rapunzel cried into his chest. "It never happened Rapunzel. "Eugene whispered.

"It felt so REAL." Rapunzel sat up and sniffed. Eugene hated seeing his wife like this and tried to make her feel better.

"Rapunzel it's just the stress from this whole ordeal that caused that nightmare. " Eugene said kissing his wife head. "Just try to go back to sleep. If you want I'll stay awake until you fall asleep."

"O..ok. Eugene?" Rapunzel whispered looking up at her husband.

"Yes?"

"If I was still a blonde and you didn't cut my hair... would you still love me?"

"Oh Rapunzel of course I would. I love you for you. You looked good with the blonde hair, but you also look good now with your brown hair. "Eugene says, pulling her into his arms. Rapunzel smiled at this but had one more thing to say.

"Eugene?"

"Yes?"

"...I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. "

"I love you too dear because you are my new dream." Eugene says kissing her nose.

"And you are mine." Rapunzel whispers then starts to slowing drift to sleep until her breathing slowed and Eugene was able to sleep without any more waking up.

* * *

**So the chapter is not done yet. It might be but I don't know. Tell me what you think I should do. Review, like, follow do whatever you want! (But seriously though, please tell me what you think) k? Love us guys! :D**


	3. The Surprise

CHAPTER 3

'Eugene. Eugene wake up' Eugene could hear a voice like an angel calling his name in a dream. Suddenly his ear felt VERY wet and woke up with a start to find Pascal sticking his tongue into Eugene's ear. He quickly shakes the frog... sorry chameleon.. causing Pascal to jump 10 feet in the air with a surprised squeak and lands on the bed beside Eugene.

"Eugene?" A voice says his name. He looks up and sees his wonderful wife smiling at him holding a pillow up over her head.

"Well good morning and why Pascal? Don't you know I hate it wh-" Eugene starts talking but is interrupted by a sweet kiss from Rapunzel. Pascal noticed what was going on after climbing onto the princess's shoulder and turns bright red. "Wait what time is it?" Eugene asked confused on why the sky is dark and why Pascal put his tongue into Eugene's ear when he normally does it in the morning.

"It's 7pm. You slept for a long time. "Rapunzel says with a smile. "You look a million times better than yesterday. " Rapunzel turned around to get more bandages.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene asks.

"Yes?" The princess says sitting back on the bed beside Eugene.

"Why did it look like you were about to attack me with that pillow?"

"Oh you wouldn't wake up. I tried everything. Kissing, hitting your face with a pillow, calling your name, shaking your shoulders, by the way, your head is completely healed except for slight bruising." Rapunzel says leaning towards Eugene to fix the wound, "I've changed the bandages a few times already." Rapunzel states as she wraps the the clean cloth around his head.

"Maybe it is from my beautiful, magical wife that is making my head heal so fast "he says with a smirk making the Princess giggle. "And you know what?"

"What?" Rapunzel asked securing the bandage.

"I wouldn't mind having kids."

Rapunzel stopped what she was doing. "Really?"

Eugene nods his head.

"Yeah! Eugene! When should we get started?" Rapunzel asks, looking into his eyes.

"How about now?"

"Yes. Now is perfect." Rapunzel says with a smile.

* * *

** A few hours later after the 'magic' happens:**

Rapunzel is playing with Eugene's hair and smiles as Eugene kisses her neck one more time before leaning back and staring into the love of his life's eyes.

"I love you so much Blondie." Eugene whispers.

"I love you more Eugene."

"And I love you most." He says and kisses her on the lips. He wraps her up into his arms and kisses the top of her head. "Get some sleep baby, it's really late."

"But I want to stay awake with you." Rapunzel whispers into his chest. But soon felt her eyes grow heavy and then drifted off into a deep sleep. Eugene chuckles at the sight of his sleeping wife and kisses the top of her head. And thinks back to the time when the thought struck him that made him want kids.

_Eugene remembered blacking out when Rapunzel said she wanted kids. When he blacked out he could hear Rapunzel call for a nurse before he felt himself being lifted up onto a stretcher and carried to the infirmary. When he felt himself being placed onto a bed he felt a dull prick and immediately his whole body relaxed and was then enveloped into a dream. He found himself floating out of his body looking down at Rapunzel and her mother. And Rapunzel was crying. _

_"Oh mother! I feel so stupid! Why did I tell him I wanted kids? This is all my fault!" Rapunzel started crying even louder and Eugene closed his his eyes, trying to get away from this dream dream that was quickly turning into a nightmare. He _hated_ seeing his wife cry._

I hate seeing her like this. _Eugene thought_, you know now that I think about it, I actually wouldn't mind having kids. If it makes Rapunzel happy then I'll be the best dad in the whole wide world. _Eugene thought. Suddenly he felt a soft voice crying and saying his name and felt his hand being lightly squeezed. Which then woke Eugene up. He could smell her perfume._ Wait, that's Rapunzel. I know that smell from anywhere. _He smiled and squeezed his wife's hand and opened his eyes slightly and smiled, whispering Rapunzel's name._

_"Hey Blondie." He immediately feels soft lips touching his and then hears his wife sing her song. He smiles when it's over and tells her how beautiful the song was. He saw the lovely smile and then tells her that he wants to go back to their room._

Eugene smiles at the moment and closes his eyes while breathing in the sweet scent of his wife.

* * *

**So that's chapter 3 PLEASE tell me what you think of it I realllllllyyyy need some feedback! K, thanks guys! -|-**


	4. The Episode

**Here's chapter 4! It's more of a filler but it has important information. PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, REVIEW THIS STORY! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS AND POSSIBLY A FEW NAMES (both boys and girls names) FOR THE BABY! ALSO, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HATE IT OR LIKE IT. ¡GRACIAS! CIAO! **

* * *

Rapunzel slowly wakes up. She sits up and looks over to Eugene. But the bed is empty. Rapunzel frowns when she realized that her husband is missing but in his place is a piece of parchment paper with Eugene's handwriting on it.

_Blondie,_

_I've gone out to get you a surprise. I'll be back maybe a little after noon._  
_Stay beautiful,_  
_Eugene_

Rapunzel smiles at his note and wonders what the surprise is. Maybe it's some new paint. '_All my paint is dried up and I'm supposed to finish painting the library so it doesn't seem so dull.'_ She thought and her smile widened as she thought of all the possibilities and got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to get cleaned up. When all of sudden a wave of nausea hit her and sweat started forming on her eyebrows and upper lip. Clutching her stomach, the Princess races to the toilet and empties last night's dinner into the white bowl. After flushing the toilet and wiping the sweat off her face, she stared at her own reflection in the mirror.

'_What was that?_' Rapunzel thought, trying to make sense of what just happened. _'I feel fine now. Maybe...Maybe it was something I ate. Yeah that's it.' _Rapunzel reassured herself only a little and planned to discuss it with Eugene when he gets back. Rapunzel takes a deep breath and decided to go on with her daily activities. She starts the bath and wraps a towel around her body until the water was warm enough to officially clean herself.

* * *

Eugene is riding Max around the venders, trying to find the perfect gift for Rapunzel. He wanted to get her a gift because in a week, it's going to be his wife's birthday. But he decided to mix it up a bit by going her a gift each day of the week until her birthday. '_One present at a time Eugene'_ Eugene thought to himself. Suddenly Max stopped in his tracks and nudged Eugene with his head.

"What Max?" The Prince asked irritated. Max snorted and gave him a look. And pointed with his hoof and neighed. Eugene looked where the horse was pointing and noticed a beautiful necklace. It had a heart-shaped pendant stringed on a thin gold chain. The stone inside the pendant was the same green color as the Princess's eyes. Eugene slid from the saddle and walked over to the necklace. Gazing at its beauty.

"It's a beauty ain't it." Said frail,old voice. Eugene looked up to find a short, stocky old lady gazing and the young prince's face. "Since you're the Prince I'll give it to you half price." Eugene smiled and thanked the lady with a smile and exchanged the purchase.

"Do you have anything I can wrapped this with? It's for my wife's birthday."Eugene asked leaning in to whisper that last part, which made the lady smile and go underneath the counter to retrieve 3 little boxes, bug enough to hold the necklace in. There was a white box with gold twirls painted on it. The box in the middle was red and had black lace sewn into it and lastly the third box was white with gold and a emerald green lace sewn into it to make a shape of a swirling heart.

"Pick which ever one you like." The old lady says gestering to the three boxes.

Eugene thought for a moment and picked the 3rd box. "That one. It matches the necklace."

"Excellent choice." The lady says getting out a small square of white cloth and blacking it in the box and then placed the necklace into the box and shut it and then gave it to Eugene.

"Thanks." Eugene pays the lady and mounts Max and heads back to the castle. "Rapunzel is really going to like this present I got for her." Eugene says and Max whinies in agreement as they arrive to the stables a few minutes later. Eugene cleans Max up and heads up to the entrance of the castle, smiling as he fingered the box that is tucked safely in his pocket.

* * *

Rapunzel was sitting on the queen-size bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Rapunzel?" Said a low voice. The king. Rapunzel got up and opened the door to a smiling man.

"Hello father." Rapunzel let's her father in and closes the door. The king looks at his daughter and suddenly frowns.

"Rapunzel are you feeling alright?" He asked concerned reaching a hand out and resting it on the Princess's cheek.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you look really pale and you have dark rings under your eyes." The king says, handing her a hand mirror. Sure enough Rapunzel's usually rosy checks and bright face was now lifeless and saped from all its color and beauty.

"It's nothing father. Really I've just been... reading really late at night that's all." Rapunzel gave him a small smile.

"Ok. If you say so." The king took one more concerned look at his daughter and decided it best to not push it. "So I've come to discuss with you about your birthday." Rapunzel snapped her head up. Her birthday, she completely forgot about it! Rapunzel smiled wide and looked into the vanity mirror and to her relief, the color was back in face.

"Oh yeah! But why would need to discuss my birthday? We already do the lantern thing." Rapunzel Rapunzel said.

"Well Eugene brought this up actually." At that moment the door opened and in comes the man of the hour, having a big smile on his face. He walks over to his wife and kissed her cheek and turned to the king and bowed. The king smiled and said "I was just starting to explain to Rapunzel about how you planned a special event for her. "

"Ah yes."Eugene said with a smile turning to the almost birthday girl. "I wanted to wait and speak to you when I got back but looks like your dad beat me to it. So Rapunzel, you are going to be 20 this year and you're an almost a official adult. My thought was I would give a present each day of the week until your birthday. Then on your birthday, well you'll just have to wait and see." Eugene gave her a wink and kissed her on the cheek. Rapunzel smiled and let out a giggle. There was knock on the door.

"Man why does everybody have to knock so much!? I swear, there is going to a hole in that door if this keeps going on!" Rapunzel exclaims angrily walks over to the door and tanks it open. "WHAT!?WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Rapunzel yelled at a maid, making her face go white and made her eyes grow huge.

"I.. uh.. w-wanted to tell the king that her highness wants t-to see him now." The terrified maid stuttered. The king and Eugene looked at Rapunzel like she just robbed the bank.

"Rapunzel..." Eugene whispered "Are you alright? " Rapunzel turned around with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be leaving you guys now. Let you settle this down."said the king as he followed the maid. "Thank you Ana." The king said to the maid as he closed the door.

"Rapunzel,what was that? I've never seen you yell like that at anyone. Ever." Eugene says wiping the stray tears that were flowing down her face.

"Eugene... I don't know. I... don't know." Rapunzel whispers as she cries into her husband's chest,feeling completely terrified of what just happened.

* * *

**Suspense! I'm so bad! :D love ya guys! CIAO! **


	5. The News

"Rapunzel. Raappuunnzel wake up. " Rapunzel's eyes slowly open to a handsome face. She closes her eyes immediately and tries to pull the covers up over her head.

"Eugene, go away."Rapunzel says grimly and closes her eyes even tighter. Suddenly she felt the covers being ripped from her clutched hands and feels the bright light of the morning hitting her eyelids. She shoots open her eyes and looks at her husband angrily. "Really? I'm trying to sleep I haven't gotten any sleep last night and you think it's ok t-" Rapunzel felt soft lips gently touching hers and immediately, the anger subsided. She then wanted more, so much crazy has been happening to her, but then decides against it and pulls away. "Eugene," Rapunzel starts looking at him, "I just to say I'm sorry for how acted yesterday. Speaking of my attitude yesterday, I've been wanting to discuss something with you... "Rapunzel suddenly bursts into tears and felt strong arms wrapping around her and rocking her.

"Rapunzel calm down. Shhh." Eugene whispers and kisses the top of her head.

"Eugene yesterday I- I threw up in the morning. "Rapunzel exclaims. Eugene pulls away from her.

"Say what?"

"This is what I want to talk about. Yesterday morning when I got up, you were gone by the way, and I went to go take a shower well I stI started feeling nauseous and then I threw up. Then later in the day, my father greeted me, well I was feeling sick again right before he knocked on the door and my father noticed I was pale and I told him it was nothing. And then you arrived and I forgot about what happened. But then the maid came in and just got so worked up. And I don't even know why!" Rapunzel said in a rush.

"Wow...Rapunzel... ok I'm going to call the doctor right now. Ok? You just stay put." Eugene whispers in her ear and kisses her cheek. He walks over to the night stand and rings the little bell to tel a maid to come. A few minutes they heard a knock on the door. Eugene answered and told the maid to ask the doctor if they could discuss some issues with Rapunzel. The maid runs off to the doctors wing and Eugene walks back over to Rapunzel and starts rubbing her back in small circles.

"Eugene?"Rapunzel whispers.

"Yeah honey?"

"What if it's not something I ate? What if it's because I'm insanely sick?"

"Rapunzel stop. That's not going to happen. I guarantee that you ate some bad food and you didn't get enough sleep last night so you were cranky. You're not going to die or anything. " _Knock knock._ "Come in." Says Eugene. The doctor walks in. He's a very short, stout man with thick graying eyebrows and gray hair which is thinning along the sides of his head.

"Well hello your highness." the doctors low voice surprises the couple and they steal a glance at each other. Eugene gives Rapunzel a funny look, which makes her giggle, as the doctor sits down on a chair and scoots closer to the couple. "What can I do for you?"

"Well my wife threw up yesterday morning and said that she's been having behavior outbursts." Eugene says.

"Behavioral outbursts? Do you mean mood swings?" The doctor asks raising an eyebrow.

"Er... Yes." Eugene says embarrassed.

"How frequent are these mood swings?"

"They come randomly. " Rapunzel tells the doctor.

"Ah. Well I'm going to have to perform some tests. Will you guys follow me to the hospital wing?" The doctor asks getting up.

"Certainly." Eugene says taking his wife's hand and squeezes it lightly. The doctor leaves the room and Eugene gently helps Rapunzel up and looks at her. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise." Eugene smiles and kisses her on the lips. Soon they were heading out the door, hand in hand towards the hospital wing.

* * *

**In the doctors office**

"Please change into this behind the screen." The doctor says giving Rapunzel a paper dress like thing.

"O..ok.." Rapunzel takes the gown hesitantly and goes behind the screen and changes. She was in there for a few minutes. "Uh.."

"Rapunzel do you need help? "The doctor asked.

"Y-yeah..." She stutters. The doctor looks over at Eugene and nods toward the screen. Eugene nods in return and gets up and goes behind the screen to find his wife putting the gown inside out and upside down. Eugene chuckles at his wife struggle.

"Rapunzel...Oh boy... here." He gently took the gown off of her and fixed the gown. And smiled at the princess's blushing face and her eyes lowered. He then gently lifted her chin and kisses her on the lips. "Raise your arms." She nodded and did as she was told. Eugene slipped the gown over her body and tied it accordingly. Eugene nodded and stepped away from the screen with Rapunzel at his heels.

"Alright Rapunzel, can you please lie on the examination table on your back please?" The doctor says pulling on latex gloves. Rapunzel lies down on the paper covered table and looks over at Eugene. He smiles a reassuring smile and reaches over to let Rapunzel grab his hand.

_'What's he going to do?' Rapunzel thinks worriedly. _She looks into Eugene's soft brown eyes and gives him a worried look.

_It's going to be ok._ Eugene mouths silently.

"Alright Rapunzel, I'm going to apply pressure on certain areas of your stomach." The doctor starts putting pressure on her lower abdomen and then on the sides of her stomach. He then checked her heart rate and smiled at the results. He put the stethoscope that was in his ears around his neck and looked at the royal couple. "Well it's nothing at all. It's actually really amazing news for both of you. But before I tell you, Rapunzel, will you change back into your regular gown please?"

"Uh yes. Of course." Rapunzel says looking over at Eugene, who only shrugged. Rapunzel went behind the screen and changed into her regular gown. "Eugene?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you uhh.. help lace me up?" Rapunzel said unaware of Eugene's amused smile and helped his wife get laced up. Rapunzel and Eugene come out from behind the screen a second time.

"Well ok then. "The doctor says. "I've decided to give you the news in the note. You know because of the suspense. It's always fun." The doctor says handing them an envelope.

"Thank you doctor." Rapunzel says and takes the envelope and Eugene's hand and walks out of the doctors office. "Eugene?" Rapunzel asked as they reached their room.

"Yeah?"

"Did the doctor seem kinda... loopy to you?" Rapunzel asked

"Yeah... next time we are getting a female doctor."Eugene smirks and puts an arm around her shoulder. He opens the door and let's Rapunzel go in first. He steps in after her and closes the door and turns to his wife. "Alrighty then, let's see what's been bugging my beautiful wife. " He says with a smile and walks over to the bed where she was sitting.

"Do you want to open it?" Rapunzel asks looking at Eugene.

"No you open it. It's your results."

"But I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"How about we open it together?" Eugene says walking over to his wife and sitting next to her. Rapunzel looks up at Eugene and smiles. "Ok, I'll rip it open and you pull it out. Then you can read it. Ok?"

"Ok" Rapunzel says with a nod. Eugene rips it open and gives the letter to Rapunzel who then pulls it out and reads it to herself. When she gets to a certain point, she puts a hand over her mouth and tears spring into her eyes.

"Rapunzel, is it bad?" Eugene asks. Rapunzel shakes her head and gives it to him.

"Read the 3rd paragraph. " Rapunzel says with a smile. Eugene takes the letter and starts reading.

_Now I would like to tell you that Rapunzel Fitzherbert is indeed with child. She pregnant. Please make schedule appointments for her progress during the pregnancy._ Wait, Rapunzel is _pregnant!?_

"We are gonna have a baby! "Rapunzel says twirling around in circles. And looks over at Eugene who is reading the letter for the hundredth time. "Eugene?" He looks up at Rapunzel and suddenly runs up to her and twirls her around. She laughs and is then gently put down and kissed on the lips passionately.

"Rapunzel. I can't believe it! " Eugene says after pulling away from the kiss. "We are going to be parents! " He puts a hand over stomach and smiles. " I can't believe that there is a little baby growing in there." Rapunzel smiles and kisses him on the lips.

"I'm excited that we are starting a new chapter in our lives." Rapunzel whispers and puts a hand on top of Eugene's.

* * *

**So exciting! Haha. Tell me what you think! Love all you guys!**


	6. The Maid

Rapunzel was sitting down with her legs tucked underneath her, reading a book in the library. It's been three days since the doctor's visit and Eugene has been pampering ever since they found out that they were going to have a child. She smiled and subconsciously put a hand over her stomach and continued reading. Suddenly, she looked up and put a hand to her forehead. _I forgot to get more paint for the_ _library!.._._ maybe I can get Eugene to do it for me. _She thought to herself as she turned her attention back to the book. She was so engrossed in her romance novel that she didn't know that someone entered the room until a hand touched her shoulder and made her jump, causing the book to fly out of her hand and land on the floor with the spine facing up.

"Oh Rapunzel, I didn't mean to startle you."A sweet voice answered as the startled princess went to retrieve her book, smoothing out all the pages.

"It's ok Ana. I was just so intrigued by the two people who've fallen in love that I didn't hear you come in."Rapunzel says smiling at the maid but that quickly turned into a frown and tears were in her eyes.

"Oh malady, why are you crying?" Ana asked concerned. Rapunzel dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Hormones...sorry... they are coming earlier than expected. A lot earlier... I don't know if it's actually the hormones or if it's just all in my head. What do you think?" She asked expectantly at the maid who was shocked by how the princess was talking to her.

"You're asking me for a-advice?" Ana asked dumbfounded. _No one has ever asked me for advice... Not even my own _sister _asked for advice when she needed to find a place to live... Oh what do I say? How do I respond? _The maid was so lost in thought that she forgot what the princess has asked of her and finally stuttered, "I- I don't kn-know...Uh maybe...maybe..." Ana suddenly stopped talking and looked up at the kind, gentle eyes of the princess. "Why are you asking me for advice?"

"Because, I want to know what people think. Didn't you talked to the people you served about things before you came to us?"

"N-no...we weren't allowed to. If we did, we would get slapped or get a whipping from the whip..."

"Oh my... that's terrible! Let me just assure you that here you will be treated like us. "Rapunzel says with a smile on her face. "Now what do you think is wrong with me?"

"Well...I think that you are just so excited and overwhelmed that your brain is going in overdrive and so you think it's hormones but it's really not. Ana said with much confidence that she smiled.

"Oh really? I never thought of it that way before. Thank you Ana."

"You're welcome malady." Ana curtsy's and turns around and walks to the door.

"Ana?" She turns around expectantly, waiting for an answer. "We should talk more often." Ana nods her head and smiles slightly and leaves the room, leaving Rapunzel to close her eyes and take a deep breath at what just occurred. _I was able to make a new friend. _She thought as she went back over to the red chair she was sitting in and opened her book back up and continued reading.

* * *

**Ana's Perspective (After her encounter with Rapunzel)**

Ana was tucking her auburn hair into her makeshift bonnet that she had ever since she was a little girl when there was a slight knock on the door.

"Ana, May I come in dear?" Ana's face turned white. The Queen. She wasn't even dressed... Oh dear. She had to change because she spilt wine all over her dress when she was serving it to the queen and king. She frantically searched for a clean maid gown until she found one under her bed...well her and this other girl's bed... She was told someone new was arriving but didn't know when. Ana quickly threw on the gown and hurriedly tied her corset and opened the door to the queen. Today she was wearing her pale green gown that crisscrossed in the back and had long sleeves that drapped down her arm. Ana noticed the gold trim around the cuffs of the gown but then she remembered the motto she learned when she was a child, 'Never be seen or heard, never make eye contact and never speak unless spoken to directly.' Even though it never rhymed like most mottos she heard, this certain one was forced upon her. At that she quickly looked down, her face turning a light shade of red from embarrassment and moved out of the way to let the queen in her room.

The queen gracefully walked around the room, touching delicate pieces of jewelry and lightly touched the furniture before turning to the maid. "You know, this used to be my mother and fathers room when I was betrothed to Henry...er...the king." Ana remained still and silent, remembering the motto. She looked up slightly to see the queen looking at her with gentle eyes. "You're very quiet my dear. Is something the matter?" The Queen walked over to Ana and placed a gentle hand under her chin. At this touch Ana looked up with a shocked expression. _This isn't allowed...is it?_ Ana thought. _The queen has so much more power than the princess... What if they are different... I'm never with the queen..._Ana took in a shaky breath.

"I was taught this certain motto when I was growing up..."Ana whispered.

"What was it?" The Queen asked gently.

Ana took a deep breath and recited the motto. ""Never be seen or heard, never make eye contact and never speak unless spoken to directly.'"

The queen looked at her with shock. "My... that's a horrible motto..." She placed both her hands on Ana's shoulders, making the maid look at her again. "You need to know that we don't treat anyone like that. You are allowed to have a voice. Ok?" Ana nodded and smiled and was at ease when she was told that she can basically become friends with the royal family.

"Thank you." She whispered. The Queen smiled and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh Ana," the queen says before she closed the door. "Your roommate will arrive in two days. " the queen smiles one last time before closing the door.

Ana smiled and fixed her gown before going down to the servants quarters.

* * *

**Rapunzel (after Ana left)**

Rapunzel finished her book after Ana left and put it back on the shelf when she heard a sound. _ What is that? _She stood still, and heard the same noise again. The sound was pebbles hitting the window. She went over and found Eugene staring at her and telling her to come outside. She smiled and ran down the hall to the courtyard where Eugene was standing and he opened his arms as she ran into him. Knocking them to the ground.

"Well someone's excited!" Eugene chuckles and kisses his wife gently on the lips. Rapunzel smiled and looked at him. _  
_

"I've always wanted to do that!" She giggles. "So what is it?"

"Well you know how I told you I was going to buy you gifts and give one gift each day till your birthday?" Rapunzel nodded in response. "Well, I wasn't able to give you three gifts because of this little guy. "Eugene says and places a hand on her stomach, making her giggle again. "But now I can give them to you. I went shopping today because I remembered about what I promised so here...they...are." Eugene pulls out three little boxes and gives them to a excited Rapunzel. Who then looked at him. "Pick any of them to open first. It doesn't matter. "Eugene says with a smile as Rapunzel frantically opened all three gifts and gasped in awe.

"Eugene...Oh my goodness, they are all so wonderful. "Rapunzel holds two of the three gifts in her hands. One is a necklace that has a pendent with the same color as her eyes. The second gift is a paint set, which is in her lap. And the third gift is a beautiful bracelet with beads that have the kingdom's crest engraved into the them. "Thank you. I love them." Rapunzel says, kissing Eugene again on the lips.

"Anything for my love."Eugene gives her the smolder, making Rapunzel laugh and shove Eugene playfully. Rapunzel slips the bracelet on her wrist and places the paint set on a stone table and rang for one of the servants to take it to her drawing room. She then let Eugene clip the necklace around her neck and felt his hands resting gently on her shoulders. She smiled and subconsciously put her hands on top of his and guided them to her stomach.

"I still can't believe we are going to be parents in 9 months." Eugene whispers into Rapunzel's hair as he then guided her to a hill and sat down, gazing at the village gazes up at Eugene and smiles.

"I can't wait. It's so exciting,"Rapunzel says but suddenly frowns, gets up and walks over to a big tree and wrap her arms around herself.

"Rapunzel? Hey..."Eugene walks over to her and gently spins her around to find her eyes filling with tears. "Hey...don't cry. Blondie what's wrong?" Eugene asks wiping tears away from her cheeks.

"I started thinking about...about the pain during the delivery... I know it's going to hurt so much... I'm scared of that..." Eugene forces Rapunzel to look at him.

"Don't think of that now. Ok? I don't want to get that picture in my mind of you in pain yet. But just to ease your mind...I'll be with you ever step of the way. I will make sure you're as comfortable as humanly possible and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are safe and sound and that this experience is amazing. Ok? " Eugene whispers and looks into his wife's eyes as she holds up her hand to his cheek.

"Promise?"Rapunzel whispers back.

"I promise. And I'll never break this promise ever. " Eugene answers and bends down to kiss his wife on the lips. And smiles when it's over and gently carresses her cheek with his thumb.

* * *

**Well this chapter isn't the greatest... please tell me what you think! And be completely honest. Thanks! Loves, and hugs and kisses! CIAO!**


	7. The New Girl

**So this chapter is going to be more of a filler but it's really important to the story. Bare with me you guys! And this is veryyyyyyyyy short. I'm introducing a new character but I didn't want to make it so long. Oh and I'm having serious writers block. PLEASE give me suggestions for the story! I'm begging you PLEASE!**

* * *

**Ana's POV**

Ana was dusting the library shelves when she heard soft voices coming from the hallway. As they got closer, Ana could identify two voices, the queen, who always spoke with a gentle yet demanding demeanor. The second voice was someone who she never heard before. The unknown person sounded like a young girl. Her voice wasn't high pitch like a little girl but wasn't deep.

_Great someone else for me to look after. _ Ana stopped dusting and froze, she never thought that way and shook her head, scolding herself for judging someone she didn't even know. She gathered her thoughts and continued dusting the shelves. She started humming a tune she knew that helped her clear her mind and was so caught up in going up and down the ladder to get to each shelf that she was brought into her own peaceful world.

"Ana, there you are." The Queen says, causing Ana to almost lose her footing on the ladder, dropping her duster. The Queen gasps and runs to the ladder to help steady it. Ana quickly closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing before climbing down to be greeted by the queen, who was now going into 'mother mode'. "You ok dear? Are you hurt? Do you need me to take you to the doctors wing?" The Queen asks, looking at Ana with a worried expression.

"Y-yes,no,and no malady. Everything is fine. I was just frightened by your voice. " Ana says with a small smile. The Queen looks at her one more time before looking over the girl beside her. '_Woah. This must be the new maid...I think._ Ana thought as she looked over the girl. Her brown hair is down a little past her shoulders,her blue eyes full of kindness. She is about as tall as she was but looks only 17 years old, 4 years younger than she was.

"Ana, this is Alicia Fantellas. She just moved here from the kingdom of Greensville and she is also you're new roommate." The Queen says going behind the girl. _ Did she just say Greensville? Oh wow, poor girl..._ Ana thinks as she took the young girls hand awkwardly and nods in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Ana...uh..." Alicia tries to think of her last name but couldn't remember.

"Ana Sophia Tulces. "Ana smiles and drops her hand. "Uh, would you like me to show you around?" She asked.

"Oh yes! If you wouldn't mind?" Alicia says with a smile.

"I've already showed her where her room is and what her working station is. You can show her the whole castle and what each room is." The Queen says, looking at the New smiling maid and Ana. Ana nods and tells Reese to meet her out in the hall. When she is gone, Ana retrieves her duster and heads to the door. "Oh Ana wait. There is one thing I forgot to mention."

"Yes malady?"

"Alicia is well...shy and she has never had many friends. Try to make her as comfortable as possible, ok?"

"Certainly malady."

"Please call me Rachel. I don't like it when people call me your highness all the time or malady. "The Queen says with a smile and tells her to go.

* * *

**So yeah Alicia :) That's it guys. Short I know. I just need time to think, to take a break. **


	8. An Old Friend

**Ok so this chapter is kinda random... l****et me give you a little side story, Olivia thought that her lover was Chris,so she stopped seeing John, who has been her best friend since childhood, but now about two years later (this is during the time when the story of Rapunzel and Eugene happened. ) they lost touch and now Olivia wishes for John to be back. The rest is coming soon**. **also please give me ideas on what to call this chapter because I don't know how to make it sound like a beginning of a new chapter I guess... haha! Anyway, CIAO and if this chapter doesn't make sense please tell me why and I will fix it.**

* * *

Olivia is waiting for her maid to fetch her coat as she heard the clip-clop of horses hooves outside her little house. _Who could that be?_ Olivia thought as she walks over to the window and pulls back the blue curtains. _Oh no... not him..._ Olivia thought in horror as she quickly yanks the curtains closed and runs up the stairs, almost knocking down the maid who grabbed her coat.

"Malady, whatever is the matter?" She asks, steadying her shaken mistress.

"Amelia, it's him...he's back..." Olivia stutters.

"Who are you talking about? "Amelia asks, looking at the door as the invader knocks 3 times sharply. Olivia quickly runs to her room and shuts the door. Amelia walks over to the window to see who the invader is and why they are frightening her mistress. She pulls back the curtain and notices a man there. He looks really buff yet he looks like he's overweight and his hair is a light brown with a style almost like a buzz cut. Now she knows who this person is. He's the one who caused Olivia to lose everything she ever owned by being an idiot by selling all her stuff so he can buy more beer. His name is Chris Matthews.

Amelia then called all the maids,cooks, the whole staff into the kitchen and told the youngest of all of them, Lucille, to go fetch Olivia.

"Someone is here that isn't allowed. We, as the Muntelle staff must honor our mistress and proceed to get this no good, lousy, man away from here. I've seen what he is capable of, and its not pretty. "Amelia starts to speak as strict as she possibly could, since she is only 5'1" and she doesn't want to be taken for granted.

"Now, I need someone to fetch a good friend of miss Muntelle. Hmm.." Amelia walks around the kitchen and pulls out 3 of the strongest men out of the whole staff. Nick, Connor, and Timon. The three groomsmen. "I need you guys to saddle up our finest horses and go get Mr. John Dumont. "

"But Amelia, John and Olivia haven't talked to each other in years..." one of the cooks spoke up.

"Even though that happened George, I miss him dearly..." says Olivia, making the cook stiffen up. She walks to the front of the group, where Amelia is standing. "I'm so sorry for my outburst earlier, I thought he was in jail... but apparently not anymore... " Olivia is interrupted by a crash and glass breaking.

"Olivia! Where are you?!" A deep voice screams. Olivia stifles a cry but feels strong arms pulling her toward the back of the house. She looks up and finds Nick quickly pulling her and whispers "be quiet." He ushers her out to the stables and hitches up their finest horse, Isabella for Olivia and Nick. And their other horses for the other two men. Amelia quickly runs up and gives Connor a bag filled with food and water for the journey.

"I don't know how far away he lives now but I heard that he is possibly in a different village or even a different nation. "Amelia says and runs back into the house. But not fast enough. Chris sees the horses and then Olivia and smiles a devious smile.

"Olivia my love, why are you leaving? You deserve to be WITH ME!" Each word he speaks, he says louder, angrier.

Nick quickly helps Olivia into the saddle and then quickly mounts the horse, flicking its reigns and galloping past the house and into the streets, narrowly missing villagers.

"Watch out! "Olivia screams and takes the reigns with unknown strength and dodges a child.

"And I thought all you knew about horses was that they were used for carriages, and war. "Nick says looking back at the house. But notices that they are out of the village and into the forest. No carriage can get back here.

"Well of course but my daddy taught me how to ride when I was 10. Kinda old but oh well. " She says and brings the horse to a trot. "Now off to John's house. Oh did you know that the princess is pregnant, my old maid, Alicia wrote to me earlier today. After I found out what happened to her I decided to nurture her and help her land a better job, my staff was too full then. Now she's working for the queen. "Olivia says with a smile. _Hopefully I'll be able to nurture the bond between John and I._ Olivia thinks as they ride farther into the forest.

* * *

John was tending to his horse when he sees three horses running straight for his house in the woods. He's lived in the woods ever since Olivia stopped talking to him and suddenly fell in love for that Chris Matthews. John grunted in disgust as he finished cleaning his horses hooves and put him in his stall. He walked out of the stables to find 3 men and a woman. _That's strange. No one ever comes here._ John thought as he headed to the group. A big tall man was helping the lady dismount when she turned around, John's breath caught in his throat as the familiar blue eyes gaze into his brown ones. _Olivia._ John quickly walked up and greeted the gentleman and Olivia.

John quickly gathers his thoughts and remembered what happened between him and Olivia. Now he was a secret agent for the guards, he always knows what's happening and when stuff is happening. Except for Olivia, he didn't want anything to do with her. He doesn't even know if she married that skunk bag. For a long moment there was an awkward silence until Olivia stepped forward and tried to speak.

"John, I- I need your help. Chris broke out of jail and he did..."Olivia explained to John what happened after he left town, explaining to him about what Chris did to her. When she was done, John stood their shocked at the story. _Chris did what to her?! How dare he do that to her! I... no stop. You don't care about her anymore. _ John turned away from his guests to recollect his thoughts...again.

"So, why did you come to me for help?" John asks, turning around to face the girl who held so many memories. He always thought how beautiful her brown hair was but all those feelings and thoughts went away.

"We need to capture Chris. I don't know how but we must think of something. I was thinking about going to the king and queen but they probably won't even pay attention to me, let alone help me fix my life..." Olivia kept rambling on about all her ideas from using nets to ropes, to even taking Chris on a date to capture him when he least expects it. Olivia suddenly snaps her fingers,

"I got it! What we can do is have my groomsmen lure Chris into the castle walls and I'll tell one of the guards and then he'll be caught."

"Olivia I don't think that's a good..." John was interrupted by Olivia giving orders to the groomsmen. "Idea... Oh never mind me, oh no, just leave me to be by myself and...I'm talking to myself..."

"Alright, everything is good, let's go!" Olivia smiles triumphantly as she mounts her horse. "Well aren't you coming?" Olivia asks John. John looks over at her and then at his horse. He walks over to his horse and saddles her up and mounts her.

"I guess I don't have a choice now do I?" John says with a small smile.

* * *

**yes, it's Random ****but this little story is what I wanted to add in here, it will all make sense in the end, I promise.**


	9. The meeting

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been sooooo long! FYI, this chapter is not complete. I just wanted to give you guys something.**

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _John thought as he's riding his horse after Olivia and her servants. _All these years hiding from her, trying to get her out of my mind, completely out the window. _He looked at Olivia, watched her light brown hair fly out behind her like a cape as she gallops ahead, straight toward the place he dreaded the most, the village. It's not like he hates it, it's just everything reminds him of Olivia. All the sweet smelling perfumes that are sold at the market, the smiling faces of a young couple in love, reminded him of the time when he almost fell in love with Olivia.

"John, come on slow poke, we are almost there." Olivia said, breaking John away from his thoughts.

Olivia dismounted her horse to talk to the guards at the entrance to the village. "Excuse me sir? Um, is there any way to talk to the princess?" The guard looked down at her, John swear he saw a hint of recognition cross the guard's face.

"Well, ma'am, the only way to talk with the princess is to actually have a connection with her, like a servant or family. " The guard said in a rough voice.

"Oh that's perfect! You see, one of my old maids works for the princess. " Olivia said sweetly.

"Oh really? Alright then, you have my permission to see the princess."

"Oh thank you ever so much!" Olivia walks her horse into the village, with John and the other two men close behind. John quickly dismounts and catches up to Olivia.

"How in the world were you able to do that?!" John whispered, not wanting anyone else to think anything suspicious.

Olivia chuckled, and whispered back, "He's actually my 2nd cousin."

"Really?"

"Really.

* * *

**Back at the castle**

"What do you think is a good name for the baby?" Rapunzel asked Eugene, showing the baby names book to him, in the library.

"Hmm I don't know Blondie. There are so many choices and we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet. " Eugene said looking over at Alicia who was dusting the piano that was off in the corner of the room. "Hey Alicia, what are your ideas for baby names?"

"Oh um..." Alicia stopped talking when one of the guards walked in.

"Your highness, there are some people here who wish to speak with you." The guards stepped into the hallway to beckon the unknown visitors in. Four people walked into the room. Rapunzel noted that there was a small slender girl with brown hair, wearing an expensive looking dress followed by three men, two looked like they worked in the kitchen or out in the field and the other man had lightish brown hair and was very tall.

"Well hello there." Rapunzel said, setting the book down on the side table. She stood up and walked over to the visitors with Eugene right behind her.

"Good evening your Highness. My name is Olivia. I own the house not too far from here... in fact I'm the one who forced my ex-fiancé, Chris, out of my house. And um... Well..." Olivia suddenly bursts into tears. Michael quickly embraced her and looked at the royal couple.

"He's back, he broke into her house and chased us into the woods. " Michael said. Rapunzel put her hand to her mouth while Eugene's face turned red with anger.

"That no good lousy..."

"Eugene..." Rapunzel interrupts, walks over to Olivia, and takes her hand, pulling her gently away from Michael's grasps. She takes out a handkerchief and dabs away the tears.

"Shhh everything's going to be ok. We helped you once and we'll help you again. " Rapunzel says.

Olivia sniffs, quickly wiping away the stray tears. "I'm sorry Your Highness, I-I don't know what to do anymore..."

"It's ok my dear. " Rapunzel says gently, noticing John in the back ground. "Oh, excuse who is this gentleman?"

"Oh, that's John, my closest and bestest friend." Olivia says with a smile. John bows gracefully.

"I've come to help her with this monstrosity."

"Oh well I sure do hope so. Now, tell me exactly what happened.

* * *

**And that's my wonderful cliffhanger! **


End file.
